


Even Winter Soldiers Need Their Cuddles (Bucky x Reader)

by faith_trust_and_pixie_dust



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, cuddles and snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_trust_and_pixie_dust/pseuds/faith_trust_and_pixie_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn't like cuddles... the pretentious little sh- oops wait sorry this is rated G...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Winter Soldiers Need Their Cuddles (Bucky x Reader)

"Bucky... lighten up a little, come snuggle with me!" you said for the thousandth time, throwing your arms over his lap as he sat on the couch. He was leafing through some magazine or another which he put down to look at you.

"The Winter Soldier does not cuddle," Bucky said, pushing your arms off him as he stood up.

"Bucks, you're so boring..." You giggled nervously as he whipped around to face you at the mention of his pet name, which he despised.

"First of all, don't ever call me that again. Second, don't ever call me that again." He turned his back on you and stalked away. You rolled your eyes at him and picked yourself up from the couch as well.

After a long day of training in the gym at Stark Tower, Bucky took a ridiculously long shower before crashing in bed. You carefully snuck into his room afterwards, lifting up the sheet and crawling into bed alongside him. He was facing away from you, so you draped your arm over him and buried your nose in his hair. Comforted by his familiar smell, you fell fast asleep too.

"(Y/N)?" You slowly blinked open your eyes as Bucky said your name.

"Hmmm?" you said sleepily.

"...What are you doing?" he asked. You laughed.

"Bucky, I've been your partner for about a month now, so you're just going to have to get used to snuggling with me." You could feel he was tense, but he slowly started to relax. 

"Not so bad, huh?" you teased him.  Bucky rolled over and wrapped both arms around you,  the cool metal of his left arm sending chills down your spine. 

He kissed you on your head and said, "Yeah, I think even Winter Soldiers need their cuddle time."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... this is kind of really ridiculously short, so hopefully my next fics will be longer :) I tried to give Bucky his old easygoing personality when it comes to dealing with the winter soldier part of him; he may have nightmares when he's asleep but I thought he would take it pretty lightly other times; otherwise he would just become weighed down. Idk... does not that not seem like him?? Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
